Free Play
by laurah2215
Summary: After the episode , "The Big Goodbye". Picard invites Beverly back to the holodeck to finish the Dixon Hill holonovel, and improvisation ensues.


Free Play

Synopsis: After the episode , "The Big Goodbye". Picard invites Beverly back to the holodeck to finish the Dixon Hill holonovel, and improvisation ensues.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Tapping at the window pane, Picard sneaks into the Chief Medical Officer's office, pausing in the archway.

Glancing up from her computer at the sound, Beverly is somewhat surprised to find the captain lingering, "Good evening, Captain."

"Hello, Doctor," Picard replies cordially, crossing the room toward her desk. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"That's alright," Beverly waves him off, tilting the monitor away. " What can I do for you?"

Perching on the edge of the desk, Jean-Luc's lips curl into a mischievous smile. "I was wondering if you would care to join me in the holodeck. It occurs to me that we never did finish the Dixon Hill program with all that business with Redblock and Leech."

Raising a brow, Beverly cannot help but smile. "Sounds…intriguing. Will we have the fail safes operating this time?"

Smirking, Jean-Luc hops off the desk. "Your call. Could be more fun without the safety protocols."

Mouth agape, Beverly watches speechless as Jean-Luc strides across the room.

Whipping around in the middle of the archway, Picard pauses. "Don't forget your pumps and hat."

Eyes dilated, Beverly does not have time to vocalize a response before he disappears through Sickbay. She wonders what has possibly possessed this behaviour in him. It's a rare treat to see him jovial and playful, and it excites her. Curious, she jumps out of her chair, eager to go prepare for the excursion.

PAGE BREAK

When Beverly enters the holodeck, the program seems to pick up naturally in the office of Private Investigator Dixon Hill, in San Francisco circa 1941. She quietly, slowly walks over to the office door and raps lightly, This time there is no lovely young woman minding the reception desk.

"Come," comes the familiar baritone of the man she has know for the better part of two decades. However, the tone is different somehow. It's not Picard. He's playing a character. He's transformed himself into P.I Dixon Hill, and he's enthralled with his role.

Smiling to herself, Beverly enters the office to find Dixon Hill leaning casually against the window, peering out the rain-stained window at the city down below. In the dimly-lit room, he's cast in shadows, but Beverly stops in her tracks when he removes his fedora and turns toward her.

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Jean-Luc drinks in the sight of Beverly in character. She's returned in the same outfit she had worn the first time she had accompanied him to act out the program, the pink blazer and skirt. Eyes roaming over her from head to heel, Jean-Luc takes a few steps forward. "I'm glad you could make it."

Beaming, Beverly steps closer to him, heart pounding against her chest and cheeks flushed. She cannot help but admire the sight of him in his period costume, the suit and hat. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Hill?"

Closing the gap between them, Jean-Luc's eyes linger on her red lips. "Oh, yes. It's…uh…It's…uh…Good news…We've located the ….uh…criminal responsible for the…the theft and sabotage of your business. Our case is strong. He's not going to perpetrate this fraud ever again!"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Hill!" Beverly laughs, encircling her arms around his neck. "My business, my reputation, is saved."

"All in a day, ma'am," smirks Picard in character.

"Oh, I'm so grateful," Beverly adds dramatically. "How can I repay you for restoring our good name?"

"Oh, there's the little matter of my invoice, ma'am," jests Picard, playing his character.

Shaking her head, Beverly gazes into his eyes deeply. "But, I've lost all my money."

"Well, in that case…"Wrapping his arms around her waist as he drops his fedora to the ground. "I'm confident we could come to an…alternate arrangement."Jean-Luc lowers his mouth to hers, giving into the mounting tension.

Caressing his neck, Beverly moans, momentarily breaking off.

"What's wrong?" Jean-Luc asks urgently out of character, panting slightly as his hands slip to her waist.

Furrowing her brows, Beverly tilts her head in bewilderment. "That's not part of the story."

Smiling, Jean-Luc kisses her again slowly, deliberately. "No. We're reading between the lines. This is 'Free Play' mode." He studies her expression carefully, anticipating her reaction.

Staring into his eyes, Beverly registers undisguised desire. Through the trappings of costume and acting, lies beneath honest and raw emotion. Dixon Hill may be seducing his client, but Jean-Luc definitely holds attraction for his friend and comrade.

Swallowing hard, Beverly shakes her head. "No. My character is ridiculous, and this plot is cheesy."

Taken aback, Jean-Luc tries to laugh it off, although he is somewhat surprised. He had inferred by her reaction to his invitation and her spirit this evening that she thoroughly enjoyed the game. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd enjoy it."

Letting her hands roam down his collar and under his dress shirt to his chest, Beverly grins teasingly. "I'd much rather play with you."

Gripping her waist tightly, Jean-Luc devours her mouth in a desperate kiss laced with all his pent up desire and frustration. Beverly's hands become trapped between them as he rapidly backs them toward the desk, knocking her hat off in the process. As her legs hit the edge of the desk, Beverly loses balance and stumbles back onto the desk. Jean-Luc uses the opportunity to flip off her heels and run his hands up her leg, drawing her skirt up as his hands reach her thighs.

Not wanting to stop the kiss, Beverly grips his head between her hands, pulling him flush on top of her. After briefly drawing back, Jean-Luc urges her to sit up and hastily fumbles to rid her of the blazer. Once accomplished, she makes quick work of divesting him of his jacket, shirt and tie. Tugging down on his collar, Beverly draws him into a slow, sensuous kiss, sucking on his bottom lip.

Panting, Jean-Luc tangles a hand in her hair, tilting his neck down to pepper kisses along her jawline. "This is far superior to any Dixon Hill holonovel."

Giggling, Beverly squeezes his bicep. "I should think so, Picard."

Growing earnest, Jean-Luc gently eases her onto a lying position on the desk, their lips melding simultaneously. As his hand toys at the hem of her skirt, Jean-Luc stares directly into her clear blue eyes darkened with desire. "I'm delighted you came to play."


End file.
